The Alt Ending for Mark of Athena(Discontinued)
by YungHomer
Summary: This is an ending for Mark of Athena that could have(no way actually) taken place during the Percy v. Jason scene. It is pretty OOC I think and really different. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. I mean really! Jason v. Percy! What could go wrong... People have requested to complete it so I am continuing Read ON!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Major Character Death.. look no farther!**

 **I Dont Own PJO LOL! Rick does! and this ending would never work**

Piper was scared. She did not know what to do as the Son of Poseidon and Son of Jupiter charged each other. Gaea had tempted her with possibilities of a better life, but when Piper did not accept, she gave her this.

" _Choose,"_ whispered Gaea in her head, " _One of them will die, no matter what, if you want to save yourself. That Annabeth Girl will already be dead. But we need one other."_

At the mention of Annabeth being dead, Piper's heart rate fastened. Not her! Not that Girl! It was not possible. Piper knew that all hope was lost on their little expedition if the Wise Girl was dead. All hope for peace in her life was lost too.

The battle raged on around her as Percy and Jason went at it, striking each other naturally. The power of love would not work here for Piper. She was terrified for what would happen if either of them died. Her charmspeak was stuttering and her sisterly love for Percy was not enough.

 _"Choose,"_ whispered both eiolodons through the boys mouthes.

 _"Come on Piper, we do not have all day, should your love Jason die, or your brother Percy. How about this, the one that does not die, lives in peace with you for your Great life under me."_

Steely resolve came through Piper's body as she chose... "Jason."

 _"Jason,"_ whispered Gaea incredulously, " _You choose living with a brother like figure over your lover to live with in a peaceful world!"_

Piper had to get it out now. "I never loved Jason Gaea, you were wrong," Piper spoke, "This one miscalculated step made your downfall. I have always wanted to get in a relationship with Percy and Annabeth. Hazel was supposed to go to you, but Annabeth went instead, ruining my dreams. I knew you would let me live with the people I choose in a peaceful city, but that is not possible now. I sentence you to burning in hell!" Piper let out those last words with the most emotion in a charmspeak ever seen, combined with the truth making it even more powerful. Gaea was banished along with most troublesome monsters for a long time, but not before Percy impaled Jason through the heart. Piper turned away as Percy's eyes cane in to reality and he stared at Jason impaled in his sword. Then the most incredible thing happened.

Percy pulled Jason off the sword calmly and ran to Piper who as walking away from what she supposed was a brother trying to console her. Percy turned Piper around and said, "I heard you talking about the Percabeth relationship, and... I believe you are a really good addition."

Piper stuttered to say something but she could not as she was cut off with a kiss from Percy, which was about to get more passionate if Percy stopped her and said, "Lets first find Annabeth and live Happily ever After."

For once, Piper did not argue with Percy's Logic, and they both hand in hand set out to find Annabeth.

 **The End of Heroes of Olympus Series**

 **A/n: what have I done :O Lol, hope you liked that twist though. Till next time!**

 **-YungHomer**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN PJO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL**

 **Last Time:**

Percy pulled Jason off the sword calmly and ran to Piper who as walking away from what she supposed was a brother trying to console her. Percy turned Piper around and said, "I heard you talking about the Percabeth relationship, and... I believe you are a really good addition."

Piper stuttered to say something but she could not as she was cut off with a kiss from Percy, which was about to get more passionate if Percy stopped her and said, "Lets first find Annabeth and live Happily ever After."

For once, Piper did not argue with Percy's Logic, and they both hand in hand set out to find Annabeth.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Piper POV:**

I left with Percy hand in hand, leaving Jason's body to shrivel up behind us.

We discussed how we would locate Annabeth and create our paradise. Percy told me that he had a master plan so I shut up.

For now, we headed towards the Argo II to steal it before the others got back, eventually saving them all, and avoiding confrontation. I was the first person to board the ship, and unfortunately, Nico and Reyna were on the ship making out. With Leo on the floor, passed out. Frank and Hazel had gone somewhere and were thankfully not to be killed. Percy did not want to kill any of the three, so we devised a plan to ask Nico, Reyna and Leo to swear on the River Styx to not kill us and track us.

We walked in on the Reyna and Nico finally, and Percy cleared his throat. Reyna and Nico broke apart blushing furiously and inching away from each other.

Nico started to speak, but Percy cut him off, "Ha, you finally admit that you love each other, come on Nico, you owe me 100 dollars."

I looked at Percy incredulously, "This is not what we wanted to talk about..."

"Oh right.." Percy said, "Reyna... Nico... we need to explain something.

Only then did Nico realize that Jason was not among us and his face immediately hardened, "Explain."

I started to open my mouth, but was cut off by a Leo who had just woken up.

"Charmspeak shit," he said coldly, "Let Percy explain it. At least we will know you are not lying."

I backed away with a sob. Leo had never spoken to me like that. Even though all I had for him was sisterly love, I always thought he had a mini-crush on me.

Percy put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Ok I will explain.." Percy than explained the events of the past few hours. I saw Nico's eyes shifting with Reyna and realized that they could care less, but Leo's eyes hardened and became colder with every word coming from Percy's mouth.

When Percy finished he asked, "Do you support us? We will let you join our paradise later."

After a long moment of silence, Nico spoke first, "We believe you and will join your paradise with Frank and Hazel when you get things sorted out, also, I swear on the River Styx that I will not track you and we will join you in paradise, I think Frank, Hazel , Reyna and Leo will understand... let me Iris msg them right now..."

We iris messaged Frank and Hazel, telling them about the situation and the both swore on the River styx. Reyna also then swore on the river styx. We then looked at Leo expectedly as he had been unresponsive during the whole deal.

"So Leo..." Nico said, "Are you going to swear on the River Styx and come with us... I am sure I can match you up with another girl."

Leo looked up at Nico with a cold fury in his eyes, "HOW COULD YOU ABANDON HIM LIKE THAT... HE WAS A KEY PLAYER IN THE WHOLE DEAL... YOU MUST DIE..."

Leo then lashed out at Nico, but Nico jumped back and said, "OK Percy, he is your problem, take care of him... we are going." Nico grabbed Reyna's hand and shadow traveled away leaving Percy and I with a crazed Leo.

"Leo," I tried reasoning with him, though I must admit that I used some charmspeak.

"Do Not use your charmspeak shit little beauty whore..." Leo said, "You deserve to die."

He charged at me his whole body ablaze, but Percy stopped him with a wall of water. Percy then picked him up and threw him against the wall poised to kill him, but I stopped him.

"Leo," I said, "How could you try and hurt me."

Leo then broke down in to sobs, "Piper, how could you abandon Jason like that, we were great friends at the Wilderness school."

"The wilderness school was a LIE," I screamed back, "Hera created them. I knew it from the start that my love for Jason was fake. I have always loved Percy and Annabeth."

Realization dawned in Leo's eyes, "So thats what you were talking about. No wonder you used to moon over every mention of 'Percabeth' at camp. But, our adventures to save Hera were not lies. And you loved Jason then..."

Percy smirked at me, but I just rolled my eyes back at him.

"That was just so I could go on a quest and actually be famous, did you not see Jason was smitten with me. I never loved him." I retorted.

"You played with our feelings, for that you must die, and you are also a traitor, double death. Perish in tartarus." Leo said levitating in to a ball of fire and shooting at me.

Once again, Percy stopped him with a wall of water. Leo then lay there coughing and sputtering, his hope broken. I looked at him pitifully, I gave him a chance, now he must die **(I am so sorry for this part Leo fans- Leo is also one of my top 3 favorite characters(#sorrycaleo), but I really could not see a way for Leo to forgive Piper)** It was fine really, no one could resist the amount of charmspeak I had laced in my voice unless his or her true love had died recently. So, as a daughter of Aphrodite I must let him join his true love, whom Percy killed just a few hours ago.

I then turned to Percy, "Kill him."

I saw Percy take out his sword, now completely dark and out of a metal I had never seen before and advanced.

 **Percy Pov:**

I relished in the power that killing Leo gave me. First Jason's power helped me, then Leo's. I did not know what else I could absorb, and was excited to do so. The sword I was wielding "Riptide" was now enhanced. It would let me absorb and store other people's power and give it away if needed. I sheathed my sword and turned back to Piper who was now sobbing.

"It is OK," I said, "He will have a better life now."

Piper's tears receded as she nodded her head. We then took the helm of the Argo II hand in hand.

 **A/N: So, here is another chapter... hope you guys liked. And I am sorry for the death of Leo *cries* but this opens up a good storyline for you folks.. (sorry for the late update)**

 **SonofTyche- thanks for reviewing m9 appreciate it**

 **roger9481- thanks for giving me the motivation for continuing this...**

 **Read, Review and tell me what you like and want to see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not own Percy Jackson(obviously)**

 **Last Time:**

Once again, Percy stopped him with a wall of water. Leo then lay there coughing and sputtering, his hope broken. I looked at him pitifully, I gave him a chance, now he must die **.** It was fine really, no one could resist the amount of charmspeak I had laced in my voice unless his or her true love had died recently. So, as a daughter of Aphrodite I must let him join his true love, whom Percy killed just a few hours ago.

I then turned to Percy, "Kill him."

I saw Percy take out his sword, now completely dark and out of a metal I had never seen before and advanced.

 **Percy Pov:**

I relished in the power that killing Leo gave me. First Jason's power helped me, then Leo's. I did not know what else I could absorb, and was excited to do so. The sword I was wielding "Riptide" was now enhanced. It would let me absorb and store other people's power and give it away if needed. I sheathed my sword and turned back to Piper who was now sobbing.

"It is OK," I said, "He will have a better life now."

Piper's tears receded as she nodded her head. We then took the helm of the Argo II hand in hand.

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Percy POV:**

The feeling of control over the sea brought me back to the world again. My plan had worked. Here I was standing next to the hot daughter of Aphrodite, controlling the sea again. Gaea had been defeated and Annabeth and I could finally live together again. The only thing I hated was that the gods had all gone berserk when they found out that Piper and I had defeated Gaea and her petty little giants easily, without the help of the gods. So, now even my dad, had gone crazy battling with split personalities and ruined the world. Instead of the paradise I had hoped to request for all human. Zeus/Jupiter... whatever... promised to smite me whenever he saw me, and ordered all gods to kill the disobedient humans.

Now there are hurricanes and more deaths of humans, then Gaea ever caused. Newspapers are calling it the purge. Others are saying that the gods are making them pay for their sins. Well, they are both kind of right. It has to do with gods purging, but instead of paying for human sins. The world is paying for the ego of Zeus.

The sky rumbled above me and I gave it the finger. Piper was now fast asleep next to the helm and I did not want to wake her up. If Zeus decided to pee, I am putting the ship on autopilot. I am not even caring to use my powers.

Yeah, the gods being the idiots they are *sky rumbles* ok... the misinformed beings they are, can not actually take away our powers. And with Jason gone, I was probably the most powerful being except for the gods themselves. Oh, you do not get it? Well, since I slashed Gaea before she died, I absorbed some of her essence, making me part primordial. I also now had the knowledge and fire of Leo, and the ability to call down Jason's power. I would have also killed... Nah the plan would not work if that happened. Anyhow, I must focus on the task at hand. Trying to activate auto... oh I already activated autopilot. I guess having Leo's skills with machines really helped, though his stupid dragon Festus did not think so. I had to spend hours resetting the dragon, so it would recognize me as its owner and not Leo's killer. I think it is time for me to get some sleep and hatch my evil plan to retrieve Annabeth.

 **Piper POV:**

We finally found Annabeth. Right where Percy had left her before, at the bank of the Tiber river in Italy. We unloaded the ship and Percy and Annabeth ran towards each other grinning, while I stood awkwardly in the background. As soon as they met, Percy and Annabeth started making out passionately, to which I was not at all shocked at, but the Italian people around us were looking offended and disgusted seeing the 'percabeth' romance. I enjoyed it, but I had to be the responsible one and tell them to continue it on the ship after things got sorted out. When Annabeth entered the ship, she was immediately confused at the state of it, as all the demigods and their armor was gone. The ship was also transformed in to a party house making Annabeth extremely confused as she still probably thought that the war was going.

Annabeth then asked what was going on. Percy explained the situation, we had killed Gaea... blah blah blah... and that the gods were now going berserk... blah blah blah... and about the whole outcome of the past few days. Surprisingly, Annabeth was not in the least bit fazed by any of the news. Then came the awkward part. I had to admit my obsession with Percabeth. I turned to Annabeth and explained my predicament. Now she looked awkward. She kept shifting side to side. When I finished she just said, "ok," and turned away making out with Percy. I asked to join in, but Annabeth said that she had to reconcile with Percy and I understood. When I went outside, I closed the door and started to, you know, do what teenagers do when they hear there crush moan. Yeah, not awkward at all.

 **Annabeth POV:**

This day was going way to fast. First, I found the Athena Parthenon without trouble, only to find out Gaea was defeated, not that I was angry about that, and then the whole Percy and Piper thing. I knew that Percy and I had to save the mortals from the gods now, and he knew it too, but we wanted to enjoy for a couple of days. Then there is the Piper thing. I may have said that I was ok with that, but I was not going to let that bitchslut get her hands on Percy. For now I will play along, but quoted from FLO RIDA, "its going down for REAL." Time for your downfall Piper.

 **Percy POV:**

I knew something was wrong when Annabeth agreed with Piper, I mean I did not care, but Annabeth was always possessive of me. And well things are going to escalate quickly. Well I am going to stay out of this and take the elevator. Ha!

 **A/N: So how did you guys like that. I am trying to make this punnier. See if you can spot them. I am also planning to write a story centered around Percy in Tartarus(credit of idea goes to roger9481) Please check it out once its out.**

 **Also, do you guys want some smut, I honestly do not care. The amount of gore in this story is going to go up quickly. So this might counteract.**

 **Bye for now,**

 **YungHomer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time:**

 **Annabeth POV:**

This day was going way to fast. First, I found the Athena Parthenon without trouble, only to find out Gaea was defeated, not that I was angry about that, and then the whole Percy and Piper thing. I knew that Percy and I had to save the mortals from the gods now, and he knew it too, but we wanted to enjoy for a couple of days. Then there is the Piper thing. I may have said that I was ok with that, but I was not going to let that bitchslut get her hands on Percy. For now I will play along, but quoted from FLO RIDA, "its going down for REAL." Time for your downfall Piper.

 **Percy POV:**

I knew something was wrong when Annabeth agreed with Piper, I mean I did not care, but Annabeth was always possessive of me. And well things are going to escalate quickly. Well I am going to stay out of this and take the elevator. Ha!

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Percy POV:**

Annabeth and I talked about what the gods were doing to the world recently. We decided that the world would be a better place without the pathetic gods. We said that it was time for new rulers to come take over. I told her about how I could absorb powers and how I had Jason's and Leo's power. Also I told her how I had absorbed part of Gaea's power, so I was more of a god now then demigod. Annabeth looked like she was contemplating my new sword. I had given it to her to look at.

Annabeth finally spoke, "So, this could be a key role in the downfall of these gods. You can absorb the gods energies and transfer them to trustworthy people. We should enlist help at CHB. It seems like the Amazons and the Roman and Greek camps are now working together to help mortals."

That was great. I did not know that it would be so simple to bring everyone together.

"But on the flip side," Annabeth said snapping me out of my thoughts, "Mortals are also finding out about gods, but they are calling them some terrorist agency. The gods teamed with monsters against human armies, so humans are becoming helpless. Nature is also striking back against the gods. Most of the minor gods have gone berserk, but have lost most or all of their controls on power. You should end their lives."

Oh wow. Mortals found out. This was going to cause mass panic. But hey, the more people, the better. I was also meanwhile thinking about who to choose to replace gods. I, of course, will be king with Annabeth as queen. I know that I would let Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Nico be gods. I also would just put universal names, so our children will not have problems. Ya, if I am a god, I got to have demigod children, its how it works. But Annabeth and I would discuss that later.

For now I focused on who I would target first. Maybe Hecate, I know her elite magicians were wreaking havoc, and the Hecate demigods were not able to stop her. It would be fun to get her magic powers. I also needed to call up the rest of my friends and give them certain powers related to them.

Most of my friends in CHB could get Minor God status if they wanted, but under my rule there would not be any Minor business.

Annabeth snapped me out of my dreamland. She said, "I know you are thinking of a 'master' plan. But seaweed Brain, You are not king yet."

"Annabeth," I said, "I have a master plan."

Annabeth looked at me with a smirk, "Your master plan is probably full of kelp."

I glared back at her and told her my master plan. Her mouth widened in shock as she heard my brilliant plan.

"Wow," she said, "It seems like you are actually sort of smart."

"I am a whole lot more smarter than I seem Wise Girl," I said caressing her face.

We then started kissing passionately. I slipped my hand under her shirt and started to caress her breasts, but the moment was ruined when Piper walked in.  
Damn that girl. She may be hot, but she seriously needs to know when not to come in to a room.

"Piper," I said exasperated, "Knock before you come in!"

"Yeah you slut," Annabeth suddenly said coldly, "Knock before you come in."

Well that came out of no where. Piper bit back a sob while she stepped back, looking like she was about to run away.

Suddenly Annabeth started laughing, "I was joking Piper, you get offended easily sis." Piper looked calmed down by the first few words, but when she heard Annabeth calling her sister, she bolted out of the room, crying.

Ugh, is it up to me to take care of cry-baby Piper? This is going to grow old fast. I looked apologetically at Annabeth, and she shrugged. I got up and went after Piper.

 **Annabeth POV:**

That bitch. I thought I finally got her when I said it. I know its low of me, but I meant it. Like seriously, she a slut and I could never look at her the same way again. You know I caught her on tape trying to rape Percy, and she made out with Connor Stoll, breaking up his girlfriend's relationship. She really did not know I knew this stuff, but I hated her. I was not going to kill her for Percy's sake, but really, she gets on my nerves. Shes probably crying all on purpose, being the attention seeking whore she is. I suddenly got a Iris Msg. It was from Zoe and Bianca di Angelo. They had escaped Hades. I wanted to ask questions,but they cried for help, and I saw several demigods I knew in the background. The person who was killing them all, was Artemis and her demon Hunters(she turned her hunters in to demons). I sprang in to action and raced to the deck.

 **Piper POV:**

I was hurt by Annabeth's words. I knew she probably did not mean it like that, but it came out harsh. I ran away crying... god why am I crying so much. But all of it was worth it when Percy came to get me. I cried in his sleeve while caressed my shoulder. He then leaned me on the railing of the Argo II. We were flying, and my breath hitched as Percy came closer.

He then spoke, "Little Piper, do you really think I loved you. No I just used you to kill Gaea. Now I need your power little rapist whore. Go to Tartarus."

I could not decipher those words, but cried out as I felt a blade in my stomach, and not just anyone, but Riptide. I felt weak as my essence got sucked in to Percy. Then I felt weightless as I fell of the ship. I tried to cry out, but it would make no difference. I fell and fell.

Then I Died.

 **A/N: HAHAHAHAH. Did you see this coming, you might have thought there would have been some smut now. But Nope MORE BETRAYALS. Also if you have not checked out my other fic. Pls Check it Out R &R.**

 **Thanks,**

 **YungHomer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time:**

 **Annabeth POV:**

That bitch. I thought I finally got her when I said it. I know its low of me, but I meant it. Like seriously, she a slut and I could never look at her the same way again. You know I caught her on tape trying to rape Percy, and she made out with Connor Stoll, breaking up his girlfriend's relationship. She really did not know I knew this stuff, but I hated her. I was not going to kill her for Percy's sake, but really, she gets on my nerves. Shes probably crying all on purpose, being the attention seeking whore she is. I suddenly got a Iris Msg. It was from Zoe and Bianca di Angelo. They had escaped Hades. I wanted to ask questions,but they cried for help, and I saw several demigods I knew in the background. The person who was killing them all, was Artemis and her demon Hunters(she turned her hunters in to demons). I sprang in to action and raced to the deck.

 **Piper POV:**

I was hurt by Annabeth's words. I knew she probably did not mean it like that, but it came out harsh. I ran away crying... god why am I crying so much. But all of it was worth it when Percy came to get me. I cried in his sleeve while caressed my shoulder. He then leaned me on the railing of the Argo II. We were flying, and my breath hitched as Percy came closer.

He then spoke, "Little Piper, do you really think I loved you. No I just used you to kill Gaea. Now I need your power little rapist whore. Go to Tartarus."

I could not decipher those words, but cried out as I felt a blade in my stomach, and not just anyone, but Riptide. I felt weak as my essence got sucked in to Percy. Then I felt weightless as I fell of the ship. I tried to cry out, but it would make no difference. I fell and fell.

Then I Died.

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Percy POV**

LOL! Little cry baby Piper was making her way down to Tartarus by now. She was an idiot and Annabeth had told me before what she had seen. I had no use for her on my journey anymore, so I killed her. It was as simple as that. Now I had her charmspeak. HAHAHA what did you think would happen, I am not as dumb as you think.

I went back to Annabeth and she grinned. I slapped her butt and said, "This Phase has been complete."

At first, she was offended by me slapping her butt, but when I stuck out my tongue, she laughed along with me. For some reason it was not awkward at all as I started to wrap my tongue around hers trying to show my dominance and get in her mouth. I claimed new territory as I bit her lower lip making her moan very loudly. I slipped my tongue in to her mouth and allowed her to do the same. I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. Annabeth gasped and backed away. I looked down and saw that I had a bronze sword stuck in my kidney. I looked behind me and saw Aphrodite herself holding the knife. She tried to pull it out and stab me again, but I was quicker and killed her easily.

I wasn't fully immortal so the knife hurt like hell. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach with Annabeth standing over me.

"To think, I got killed by Aphrodite," I said in a weak voice.

"Shh," said Annabeth, "You will make it through this."

I knew I wouldn't and so did she. I started transferring all my powers in to her. She kept crying and crying, but I started to heal her pain. I created an entity of myself in her so we would always be together, and as I slipped in to her consciousness, our bodies merged. We could now switch between Annabeth and Percy, I let Annabeth take the reigns first.

"They did this to us," she said, "THEY WILL PAY."

Well there is my psychopathic Annabeth coming out. What a bad way to die. Like, seriously, deception here is going to be crazy. Now how are people going to know we are a couple... oh wait, we can scare the hell out of boys and girls hitting on us.

Forger the stupid ass gods, lets have some fun...

 **A/N: Well, that just ruined the whole plot of the story... yeah... I guess y'all hate me now, but I got bored of the idea of the same thing in both my fics... so I had to change it. I am working on a different fic that will be coming up later. I have a feeling you guys will actually love this one. LONGGG CHAPPIES. Yeah a chapter for Tartarus is also going to be out sometime day after tommorrow.**

 **For now,**

 **YungHomer**


End file.
